YE WAQT KI KESI HAWA CHALI
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: mainly DUO... but other team members have a important role also...
1. Chapter 1

the new story from us...

The plot is given by Krittika... and written by me and my _**HER**_

_**here we go...**_

A man was sitting in his room, today he must be very happy and ya he is happy because it is the very big day for him. But beside this happiness he is feeling some other thing ... he is not at all jealous but still his eyes reflecting some pain.

A pain of rejection. The reason is same, he again had to pay for his undone mistake. What if .. the reason of this rejection was not told so openly, he will be much comfortable with that. But still somewhere he is feeling peaceful; the person who has got the right instead of him is not far from him.

But still something is piercing his heart

A question what's his fault, why always he...

He can also felt **HIS **tension; it will not be easy for **HIM** also. **HE** must be feeling guilty but actually **HE** is not.

**In another room**

Another man was sitting dejectedly. He should be very happy for what he got today. But ... he is not feeling happy ,he is feeling guilty. As if he snatched some others right. That too right of someone who had given him rights of life. He again snatched some thing from him like he did 17 years back. Fate again played its game and with the same persons.

He is feeling tired now. He wants to share his pain with him. But his feet automatically stopped because of the feeling that now he is superior in rank. Its not that he is in any superiority complex, but feeling of giving **HIM** orders is the thing which is stopping him. How can he be with him together with this new post? He will not feel that much pain if CID DEPARTMENT separated them, means give transfer to one of them... but in the same place between the same people, it's not going to be very easy for him.

For a moment he thought of taking transfer. But he can't make his mind because he is not only a brother a friend but a well trained cid officer. He has to play his role as Acp Daya... putting aside that Daya who love and respect his brother more than any thing.

**But how**

**How can he ever order his brother...yea he is not his real elder brother. But in these long 17years never made him realize that...**

**How can he order him who was once his senior****…****The most respected person of his life****…..****His idol****….****How can he order him?**

**How can he hear sir from him?**

**He…. and senior of Abhijeet?**

**How..?**

These are the questions the which are hammering and haunting him, from the time when he got the most waited but the most terrifying news of his life(ya.. the circumstances made this news horrible )

_**Day started as any other normal day. Today DUO are feeling different they are sad that from today they will not see that fatherly figure in the cabin, who gave them the strength to stand in difficult situations. But Daya was happy that his buddy is going to be promoted to the post of ACP.**__**He is waiting for that moment.**_

_**Today the higher authorities are going to announce about Abhijeet's promotion officially.**__**He is going to receive his promotion letter from ex- Acp of Cid.**_

_**They entered in beauru. all welcomed them warmly.**__**Abhijeet looked at Acp's cabin. From today he will have to sit on that chair. He is feeling a bit awkward because, from past 17 years he is working between others and now he has to sit in that place.**_

_**He came out from his thoughts with a voice.**_

_**Boss ... ab us chair ki taraf itna ghooro mat... tum ne hi baithna hai us pe...agar toot gai to...**_

_**tu.. nahi sudhrey ga na...(replied in low voice)**_

_**han ...bhai ab to sudharna hi parey ga... nahi to... aik order ..or me cid se bahir...(in naughty tone).**_

_**Abhijeet chewed his teeth with: Daya tu...**_

_**arey mazak kar raha hun...muje pata hai.. chahey koi bhi position ho koi bhi designation ho... humarey rishtey pe koi fark nahi aye ga... tum ab bhi mere boss ho... or humesha raho ge...**_

_**hmmm... wo to rahunga per aab se tujhe mujhe sir kehna ho ga...(said in serious tone)**_

_**bosss...tumhe sir or me ..? (unbelievably)**_

_**han kiun koi problem..?**_

_**Me tumhe sir kaise bulaun? (confused)**_

_**Abhijeet slapped his head: pagal….chahey… kuch bhi ho tujhe sir nahi bulana parega..,..ye boss bol ke jo respect deta hai wohi kaafi hai…**_

Daya sighed remembering all this. He remembered the day when first time this dream started.

_**As usual they two were receiving scolding from Acp pradhyuman**__**. **__**Daya standing with down head and Abhijeet snubbing at a low voice. Acp scolded with: kab tak aise karnamey karte rahoge? Jab me nahi rahunga ye sab sambhalne k liye tab shayed sudhar jao..**_

_**Daya looked up,asked innocently: **__**kiun sir ….aap kahin ja rahe hain..?**_

_**To tumhein lagta hai ke me humesha tum dono ke kartut pe parda dalne k liye yahan rahun...**_

_**Abhijeet asked: sir baat kya hai?**_

_**agle mahine meri retirement hai….. **_

_**Abhijeet asked strangely :itni jaldi…?**_

_**Acp studied Abhijeet carefully: Tumhein meri 35saal ki service jaldi lagti hai?**_

_**Daya asked strangely: ab hum kya karen ge sir..?**_

_**Acp sir patted his cheeks with:tumhara boss hai na…**_

_**per sir aap**_

_**Abhijeet pressed his shoulder: daya... (then turned to acp)per sir aap...hum case kaise solve karenge?**_

_**mujhe tum pe pura bharosha hai Abhijeet…**_

Daya came to present with a jerk.

bharosa...kahan gaya wo bharosha..sab kehne ki batein hain..sab..kis baat ki saza mili Abhi ko..kya sapna sajana gunah hai…?

Then he decides to go to Abhi's room, but stopped himself with: nahi...ab nahi jata... shayad so gaya ho ga...

Here Abhi thinks while standing up: is ko dekh aata hun aik baar...pata nahi thik se so bhi paye ga ya nahi...

But he also stopped himself.

Time played a very strange game with both. They are forced to think even before seeing each other. Both sighed heavily and again started thinking about the incident.

_**They are working as usual and the arrival of high officials for handing over the command to the new Acp is expected after some minutes. After some time they heard a sound of very well known foot steps with some unknown ones.**__**After some seconds 4 faces appeared from the door. One of them is always like a ice in fire. No matter what the circumstances they face, but this man namely "Paradyuman" is always become their strength. But today his face is reflecting some signs of tension. He seems like he fighted alot but now he is tired because of his unsuccessful fight but still he is trying to smile **__**because he know that his strengths also need some strength in near future.**_

_**At last they entered in beauru. All stood up in respect and wished them good morning. Abhijeet and Daya both noticed tension in their Boss's body language. **_

_**Officials said: humein batatey huey khushi ho rahi hai... ke Acp Pradhyuman ne apni service ke 35 saal... puri imandari se nibhaye... or unki is mehnat ke nateeje mein humey itney sarey qabil officers miley... or aaj un ke hi aik qabil or deserving officer ko... hum Cid Mumbai ki kamaan saunpney ja rahey hain.**_

_**Daya looked at Abhijeet proudly who just smile in return but they both didn't look at another person who was looking at them having a sarcastic smile on his face. **_

_**The official continued: **__**umeed hai ke wo officer bhi poori imaandari se ye farz nibhaye ga..or wo officer hai...**_

_**Then to ex Acp **_

_**Can you please tell us who that officer is...? and give him his new badge and gun also.**_

_**Acp nodded in reply to their wish and turned to Duo. Some strange hesitation present in his eyes. He looks at Abhijeet who is looking somewhat excited, his eyes containing some dreams.**__**He turns to Daya, his eyes were sparkling like anything as if his lifelong dream will be fulfilled.**_

_**Dcp interrupted his stare with: "Pradhyuman..naye Acp ka naam tum announce karo ge ya...**_

_**Ex Acp can only manage a low "sir.."**_

_**This tone really bring others in tension and one of the HQ person cleared his throat with:**_

_**jaisa ke aap sab officers ko pata hai Acp pradhyuman is retiring so we have to appoint a new Acp.**_

_**Pradyuman stopped him with: "sir please.." **_

_**Then turned to team with: **__**tum sab ko jan ke khushi hogi ke naya Acp is Cid Mumbai team ka hi ek officer hai..**_

_**A glow came over all faces. Those smile those dreams those hopes.. **_

_**Pradhyuman sighed: **__**And new Acp of Cid Mumbai is none other than…..**_

_**He stopped noticed well the body language of Abhijeet, he made his expressions strong **__**pulled out a letter from his pocket and turned to Daya with: **__**Daya..u are appointed as the new Acp..**_

_**A pin drop silence..shock on every face..Freddy moved two step back..Sachin and Purvi utterly confused..Shreya looking at faces of all officers... Hq people frowning..**_

_**Acp once again felt he shoot Nakul..this time not a son..but rights of a son..dream of a son..**_

_**Daya was standing in total confusion..looking at the forwarded letter but not grasping those words.. He is looking like he is not promoted but being given a death certificate.**_

_**No one looked at Abhijeet who for a second stopped his breath once his lips trembled, very next moment he became relaxed took a deep breath and he was first to found his voice.**_

_**Abhijeet : arey congrats Daya..letter to lo..**_

_**Daya turned to him still with same expression and Dcp choose this moment only to say: **__**call him sir Abhijeet….he is your senior now…**_

_**Abhijeet looked up and murmured: "sss..ii..rr" **_

_**Daya roared "sir.." **_

_**Dcp looked at Daya with his special so called innocent looks and a HQ person interrupted: **__**Dcp is right Acp daya….**_

_**Daya closed his fist tightly and turned to former Acp : sir..ye.. sab..kaise..kiu sir..me kaise….**_

_**Former Acp just hide his eyes with: **__**daya wo headquarters ne..**_

_**Dcp again didn't miss his chance.**_

_**me batata hu..n…(he smiled. or smirked. dramatically moved to centre of bureau and started as if announcing a stage show) wo kya hai na.. is tumhare officer ki khubi ka to pata hi hai tumhe..bechare ki yaaddasht...**_

_**Daya took a step forward "sir aap.." **_

_**relax Acp daya..(he said in teasing voice)han.. to kya keh raha tha..haan yaaddasht..to iski yaaddasht ka to bharosha hai nahi..kabhi bhi kahin bhi khud ko hi bhool jaye ga..aab mano kisi case ki investigation mein team ko lead karne ke beech ye bhool jaye ke ye khud kon hai or puchey ke .. bhai …sawal jawab bad mein pehle bolo me kon….to mamla to gaya..**_

_**Daya pressed his teethes but those HQ people, his own Acp sir all are quiet. how can they be?**_

_**Dcp continued: phir khud ko ye koi gangstar man le or acha khasa gunah karta phire to phir..gai Cid Mumbai ki reputation..aur to aur agar case ke beech phir se (he laughed) bacha ban gaya aur juniors ko uncle..**_

_**Daya was about to plunge on him when the HQ person signaled Dcp to keep quiet and started as: **__**Actually senior inspector Abhijeet ki memory problem ki wajah se we can't consider him totally fit..Acp Pradhyuman ne apne risk pe saalon pehle inhe rejoin kerwaya tha..but we cant promote an unfit officer as team leader.. we cant put our country's interest on risk….**_

_**For a moment Abhijeet felt the whole bureau swinging in front of his eyes.**__**A dark curtain swinging. He felt he can fall down any moment. He felt the table corner by his hand and hold it tight.**_

_**Daya shouted : par Abhijeet ko ye memory problem isi Cid ki duty kartey huey hui. He suffered a grave personal loss for his duty.**_

_**Abhijeet cant get who answered he heard them as: **__**ya we understand and we are sympathetic for that..humein dukh hai..ager wo join na kartey… to hum unhe moawfza…(compensation)...**_

_**What moawfza...uski yaadein laut atin...or usi point ko aap uski kamzori ka naam….**_

_**Listen Acp Daya medically he cant be declared fit and we cant appoint an unfit officer as Assistant Commissioner ..aap agar ye post accept nahi kar saktey… then you can make it clear.. hum log…**_

_**Abhijeet cut off the convo impatiently:no sir..please..aap logon ka decision sahi hai sir..its absolutely correct..I am not fit for the position...aj se Daya….(he paused , breathe painfully) daya sir hi Cid Mumbai ke Acp hon ge..**_

_**"abhii..." **_

_**Abhijeet didn't looked at Daya and whispered excuse me and he moved out.**_

_**Daya starred at the way he left then turned to team who all silently looked away from him. The HQ people asked: **__**so acp daya….**_

_**Daya silently took the envelope while a silent tear rolled down from three pair of eyes the giver and receiver of envelope and a pair looking from outside.**_

_**Acp Daya any problem with current team?**_

_**no..no sir….**_

_**thats fine..pradyuman sab kaam ek bar dikha…**_

_**Former Acp nodded and turned to Daya with: **__**aj se tum cabin mein baithoge..chalo….**_

_**Daya glazed at those two desks facing each other wrapped in smiles and prayers.**_

_**He picked up the pen stand given by HIM, the nice little show clock again by HIM ,the photo from the drawer HIS photo, and a pen 16years back given by HIM, the first gift.**_

_**He **__**looked at HIS desk, another pen lying given by Acp pradhyuman to his right hand man. **_

_**The paper weight is also on HIS desk. HIS name is curved on it. A space left Daya had planned to curve ACP there. **_

_**He sighed and moved in the cabin followed by former ACP leaving behind his phone charger on his desk, this is the common charger of these two desk, so he can't close it in those glass walls.**_

_**Leaving behind all those completed files done by not his junior but, a elder brother had completed it staying awake all night just to lighten his beloved brother's burden. **_

_**Daya also left behind the whole desk. He used to sit on the table dangling the legs while discussing plans. He left the chair earlier if they both worked on same file of PC. HE use to sit there. **_

_**He left a lot of memories and entered inside the cabin, a cage of glass for him, an incomplete dream of his brother. He snatched that dream.**_

_**He turned back, not a single team member looked at him. Soon may be a new senior inspector will be here. someone else….totally someone else…**_

_**The door of cabin get closed behind separating him from his collogues or friends and his brother his buddy his strength his idol his inspiration his peace.**_

_**Abhijeet was standing just outside the main hall beside a pillar seeing everything. He felt his all dreams flowing in a tide going far from him ever. The cabin door get closed telling him to go away from all those dreams. Now if he dream then his brother will have to pay for this and his heart will break.**_

_**He whispered: "daya sirr.." bit his lips and tried to inhale some more air.**_

Both came out from their thoughts with a thunder sound but this thunder effect is nothing in front of the storm which came in their life few hours back. Both went to a un peaceful sleep not waiting for the morning to come.

end of chappy

please r and r

HER

and

shzk (zehra)


	2. Chapter 2

**came back with update... THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT...**

HERE WE GO

Both went to a un peaceful sleep not waiting for the morning to come. But the morning came much earlier than usual.

Abhijeet opened his eyes. He is feeling a slight head ache. No ..no...heart ache But he has to be strong for **HIM**. So he got up and moved towards the wash room. After freshening up he came in lounge but didn't find Daya .

arey ye kahan chala gaya... wo bhi itni jaldi...

Then he saw a note on the table, he moved forward and picked it up.

_"me bureau ja raha hun..a jana..breakfast skip mat karna please."_

Abhijeet followed his order and ate the break fast then took the file which he was completing. This task was given to him by old Acp and now he has to submit this to the new Acp. He locked the door he found the quills still there, means Daya went on bike.

He sighed: gari bhi nahi le gaya..arey itna to khyal kar aab Acp hai… to bike pey jana theek nahi lagta..ajeeb larka hai ye bhi..

He thinks for some seconds then start his own bike and moved towards the beauru. He reached there, today he is feeling different, he don't know what. He entered inside. All wished him good morning and he nodded. His eyes started searching some one he looked at **HIS** desk. The desk which was full of uncompleted files today seems neat and clean he also want this but not in this way.

He said: Daya nahi...(then paused)I mean Daya sir.. nahi aye?

All looked at him he also looked at them. He found a pain in some eyes. While some are looking at him like they are feeling pity on him for that he didn't get the post of Acp. He hates this thing. Then he looked towards the cabin where Daya was present but he was not sitting on Acp's chair. He sighed and moved forward, reached at the cabin's door.

may i come in sirr...?

Daya looked at him with a jerk. He looks in his eyes. Those eyes which were always expressive were so tired. Tired of fighting alone for these long 17years. Ya alone..first time Daya felt Abhijeet is alone… all alone fighting..with his pain which is numerous time dug to make it an acute pain. He is fighting alone with all those eyes showing pity, with all those voices making fun. Struggling alone to come out of the cobweb of those traumatic words repeated numerous time by Dcp just to add a little acid on already burnt part of his heart. Daya felt himself very guilty once again. Abhijeet is not greedy of this position but its not a position its his dream. No... it was their dream to see **Acp Abhijeet with second in command Daya.** But.. may be 17years back Abhijeet had made some dream fixed for himself. One incident, it all vanished and today once again his eyes resembling same pain of losing himself.

Daya's mind said: 17saal pehle meri ghalti ne sab kuch cheen liya tha Abhi se.. aj phir meri wajah se..

He didnt find any words to console himself...ya himself because he and the person in front of him are a **single soul dwelling in two bodies. ** He felt that he don't know how to speak. Abhijeet was feeling his continuous stare so ..called him again.

"sir..."

yes come in..(he spoke in composed tone... but his **JUNIOR** can easily sense the tension in his voice ).

He entered inside looked at the table where things are neatly placed. If its any other time he will tease him like: _wah kia baat hai… suraj aaj kahan se nikla hai.. ye table.. or itni saaf…_

But he can not do that because he is standing in front of ACP ...now he has to speak very was also in same thoughts came out with a voice.

"sir ye file..."

"file..." Daya was confused.

Abhijeet mentally slapped his head and started: jee wo jo kidnapping ka case aya tha..uski file me ne kar di hai.. aik bar check..aur sir..

"Abhi please..."

Abhijeet looked up.

Daya corrected: Abhijeet ye sir mat bulao..please..

per aik senior inspector Acp ko sir hi kahega na?...aap file dekh lijiye.

He kept the file on table and moved with: baki do pending files sham tak mil jayin gi… me abhi kar deta hun..

He was about to move out when he remembered something and turned with: sir aj aap ke liye HQ ne welcome lunch rakha hai..aap ko to ab tak chaley jana cahiye tha..

Me ne kaha na sir mat bulao..

Per sir ye Dcp sir ka order hai..

Daya closed his eyes tightly.

Abhijeet moved out silently with a thought: please or mushkil mat bana mere liye..

After Daya sensed his leave he banged his hand hard on the back of chair : Aik inspector ko bhi to senior inspector ko sir kehna chahiye tha..tab to nahi kaha tum ne..Dcp ne to tab bhi kaha tha..tab to..

He just kicked the chair in frustration.

Hours passed and all are working silently because they don't have any matter on which they can talk. Today Pankaj is not teasing Freddy. Purvi is not discussing latest fashion with Shreya. Freddy is not asking any silly questions. They are looking like robots who do their tasks as directed by their owners. After some time beauru's phone create some noise in cold and silent environment. Nikhil receives the call. After ending the call he turned towards Abhijeet.

sir murder (then changed the direction towards Daya) sir... "aashiyana housing society" mein aik larki ki lash mili hai...

Daya ordered: Nikhil Purvi Sachin ... tum teeno jao... or dekho wahan... muje.. aik zaroori kaam se jana hai...

`Saying this he moved out without looking at his right side where one pair of eye is smiling... smiling on what he himself doesn't know.

Nikhil Purvi Sachin moved towards the crime scene. After their departure Freddy comes near Abhijeet who was looking at the exit and pressed his shoulder with:

" sir..."

He looked at him and smile shook his head and moved towards his desk and trying to do his work.

After some more hours the case was solved. Daya is in his cabin. After some time he came out from his cabin and said to the officers:

Dcp sir ka phone aya tha...(Abhijeet looked at him he averted his gaze and continue) un ka order hai ke Minister Deshmukh ke bete ki murder case file hq se lani hai.. q ke wo case Cid Mumbai ne handle kiya tha .. or ab uski hearing hai court mein. (Then turned towards rajat) Rajat... wo file tum le kar aao ge hq se...

Rajat's eyes unintentionally turned towards Abhijeet who is looking keenly at Daya. Then he said looking towards Daya: "sir me..."

Daya gave him a tough look: han tum... kiun koi problem hai...?

no.. no.. sir ... i will do it…

Rajat never remembered that he visited HQ when DUO present.

kal tak muje wo file mil jani chahiye...

yes sir...

ab tum log ghar ja saktey ho ..

Listening this all started moving but some one is waiting. He looked at Acp's cabin where **HE** is doing some work but it is evident from his facial expressions that he is not actually working but pretending.

_**Kia boss.. time dekha hai tum ne..ab ye file work choro.. or chalo wapis.. bhook se mere pait mein cohey football khel rahey hain.**_

He want to move towards his cabin but he moved downward. Daya saw him from his cabin. he sighed deeply, closed the file and moved towards the exit. because he know that **he **keeps waiting till he pack up all his work.

Daya came downward and saw what he is expecting Abhijeet was standing near his bike. He ignored his presence and moved towards his bike he passed him when Abhijeet called from his back.

"DAYA"...

His feet automatically stopped listening his voice he stopped but didnt turn. Abhijeet stepped forward and stood just beside him.

ye sab kiun ker rahey ho ..han.. (he looked directly in his eyes with a exauhsted expression)

Daya averted his gaze and said ignoring his query: Abhijeet ... raat bahut ho chuki hai... humey gher chalna chahiye ab...

And moved forward with fast steps because he didnt want to give Abhijeet another chance.

Abhijeet tried again, called him: DAYA...

Daya tightened his grip on bike's handle in anger. Abhijeet after some pause: bike dihaan se chalana please...

He started his bike and went off.

Abhijeet started staring the way from which Daya gone and un knowingly his eyes started getting wet

kiun kr raha hai aisa..teri galti nahi hai yaar..kiun khud ko saza..me tujh se naraz nahi hun..tu ne mera haq nahi cheena..mujhe to khushi hai ke tu acp bana.. mera bhai acp..ya to shayad..me hi acha bhai nahi ban paya…

With these thoughts he started his bike and moved towards the house. He entered inside and looked around. Daya had not arrived.

aab tak nahi aya…kahin beech pe to….(he sighed)

Here Daya s sitting on beach and waves touching his feet.

me kese sir sunu Abhi tumhare muh se..tum mere sirf bare bhai nahi tum kabhi mere senior they..ek Sub inspector tha me..me Acp..aur Abhi mere under..me order dun usey..nahi..ye nahi..

He was restless remembering.

_**In morning, he reached beauru, parked his bike. He looked around as if searching some thing. This is a bright morning, a weather in which every thing seems beautiful and light. But if your heart is not happy, any good weather can't produce any effect on you. same was the case with him.**_

_**He moved upstairs and moving ahead towards the main hall but some voices from inside automatically stopped his feat.**_

_**Kavin: kal abhijeet sir ke liye muje to bahut bura laga yaar...ye un ki post thi... or...(**__** he looked down as if trying to hide anywhere anyways**__**) **_

_**Ishita: han sir... or dekhiye na.. Daya sir bhi raazi nahi they...**_

_**Another junior said: arey Daya sir kya sach mein nahi chahte they?ya Abhijeet sir k samney..arey bhala koi Acp post nahi chahega**__**…..(Daya looked up in pain)**_

_**Vansh: wese... kitna ajeeb hai na... Daya sir ab abhijeet sir ko order dein ge... (**__**Daya nodded in no instantly, as if trying to say a lot**__**)**_

_**Another junior added: **__** Or Abhijeet sir ko Daya sir ki baat manna hogi…..Sir kehna hoga..wese hi Daya sir apna kaam Abhijeet sir pe daal dete hain aab to...( He took a step back he is feeling to run away)**_

_**Vikram: is se to behter hai ke Abhijeet sir transfer lelein... yaha reh kar har roz... itni be izzati sehna,,...**_

_**Daya just closed his eyes his mind hammered with:**_

"_**Me ne transfer application submit kar diya hai sir.."**_

_**He felt some strange fear in his heart. He remained in that position when he heard as if some one's cell phone is ringing. He looked back and saw Freddy talking on his phone. Freddy immediately cut the call when he saw him, and said: **_

_**good morning sir...**_

_**He just nodded**__**, **__**then pushed the door. listening the sound all those voices muted and after some moments: go...good morning sir... **_

_**He again just nodded and moved towards his cabin with fast steps.**_

Daya came back from his journey with a sound coming from his phone "boss calling" .. Suddenly he felt his mind calm down He received his call with "hell.."

But the other one just said "ghar aao.." And cut the call Daya looked at his phone for some moments, smiled and got up to moved to home.

After entering he found Abhijeet looking at him folding his hand against his chest. Daya was about to move to his room when Abhi stopped him with "case ki sare detailed file counter check karna hai tumhein. Me ne file complete kar di hai"

Daya looked at him with strange eyes. Abhijeet for first time felt that he cant read his eyes. Daya hurriedly moved to his room and banged closed the door.

Abhijeet sighed painfully and almost fall on sofa and one more sleepless and calm less night started for both.

In an other part of the city another man was sitting in his garden. He is thinking some thing very deeply and didn't noticed some ones presence beside him

He came out from his thoughts with a voice: kya soch rahey hain aap?

He looked at her smiling face felt that all his tension flying away.

"kuch nahi" (looked at other side)

"aap ko lagta hai..aap mujhse chupa paaein ge..."(in calm voice)

She is right he can not hide any thing from her. So he took a deep breath and started as: "aaj subha jab me beauru pohancha to..."

_**In morning he reached to the beauru. For the first time in his whole career he came here unwillingly. He started moving with slow steps as if don't want to reached to his destination. Finally he reached at first floor. Here he heard some voices from inside and found a man who was standing at the closed door. Although he can see only his back but can easily understand his feelings. He tight his fists in anger.**_

_**How can these juniors who are new here can talk like that**_

_**How can they raise any question on the ability of the two most brilliant officers of Cid**_

_**How can they think that any one of them is jealous from other's position.**_

_**The relation they shared is not only the relation of a senior junior but it is something beyond that.**_

_**But these people donot have the ability to understand the specialty of their relation.**_

_**He was feeling like just ran inside and shut their mouths. But he doesn't want that man to embarrass any more. So he thought something.**_

_**He hide himself behind the pillar and took out his cell phone and played its ringtone . When he saw Daya returned to reality , he stopped the ringtone and came out . He attach the cell phone to his ear and started talking as if he got a call.**_

"Us waqt mere dimagh mein yehi aik idea aya... bas... or kuch nahi... mujh se Daya sir ki halat nai dekhi gai.."

She smiles and said: pata hai Freddy sab ko shayad Abhijeet bhai sahab zyada dukhi lagein ge per mujhe lagta hey Daya bhai sahab zyada uljhan mein hain… pareshan hain..

Nahi Manisha dono hi…..aik ko guilt hai ke kahin me ne uska sapna to nahi cheena aur dusre ko apni be wajan ki nakamyabi ke sath sath… ye dooriyan dukh pohancha rahi hon gi…

Manisha looked at Freddy with a smile: aur khushi bhi..(Freddy looked at her amazingly) han….un ke bhai Acp jo ban gaye..

Both shared a smile and moved to sleep.

END OF CHAPPY

**Bhumi98, rukmani , Naina Malik, Avni cid , allison, artanish, Mistic Mrning, love Abhi, Blue Fairy, Guest, kvb, Guest, Guest, khalsa, sakshi, crazyforpurvi: thanks**

**Bint e abid: thank u so much... meri apa. abhi or jhatkey baqi hain...**

**DA95: thank u so much... agey dekho kia hota hai...**

**priya: thank u somuch ... Han aap sab theek honey ki asha kar bhi sakti ho ...or nahi bhi... arey.. confuse mat ho wait karo...**

**Nandita: muje bahut bahut acha laga... tumhara review dekh kar... thank u so much...**

**kritz: thank u so so so much...**

**GD: i was not expecting your review ... but i m very happy to see it... thanks... and ya...kuch points they jin mein mujh se chook ho gai... thanks for pointing out... lekin jahan tak sawal hai... ke i showed "Daya sir as a bad man" to aisi koi baat nahi hai... un ki bhi apni kuch feelings hain... emotions hain...Rahi baat meri or HER ki to... hum bilkul bura nahi maan rahey balkey us ne to aap ke liye khas massege diya muje ke"GD se kehna... ke i mready for criticism and was waiting for your feedback' THANK U SO MUCH AGAIN... or humeiin aap ke riview ka wait rahey ga is chappy mein...**

**Guest: first of all thank u so much for liking this... aik baat ... please kisi ke bhi review pe comment na karein... har aik ka apna point of view hai... jab me khud keh rahi hun ke critise karo... to phir ye baat nahi honi chahiye... Or me ne aap ki baat ka bilkul bura nahi mana.. bas jo muje laga me ne keh diya...i hope ke aap ko bhi bura nahi laga ho ga... THANK U SO MUCH AGAIN... i will wait for ur review in this chapy...**

**Please read and review... and .. **

its my humble request to all ... please dont comment on any one's review in review section. hope aap mein se kisi ko bura na lagey,...

**next update will be on next thursday.. because of some reasons i will not be able to update...**

**shzk (zehra)**

**and **

**her**


	3. Chapter 3

here is the next chappy

sorry for late update...

thanks to all the reviewers...

this chapter is written and planned by only me...

**warning: **not so good chapter...

**Here we go**

One week passed in the same manner. They hardly talk to each other. Abhijeet was still calling him "sir". In beauru, Daya didnot give himself a chance to hear "sir" from him so, he does not give any task to Abhijeet. But Abhijeet was well aware from his condition so, he silently started helping him means completing files and all. But still his mind was not getting the real reason behind Daya's behavior.

One night, Abhijeet 's sleep broke as he was feeling thrust. He checked the jug but it was empty. so he went out from his room and found the lights of Daya's room are still on. So he moved forward towards his room pushed the door lightly and the scene he saw brought a sad smile on his face.

There is a pile of files on bed Daya's lappy still on, means he was updating some data to the records. Daya was sleeping his head over a file., as if considering it as a pillow. Being an acp it was not his work but he is doing because of fear of some thing.

Abhijeet moved forward and stopped near his bed. He started staring at his face. The face which remains calm during the one month mission is now looking tired after just one week. His face was showing the signs of his seven sleepless or less sleep nights. He is looking restless in sleep so, Abhijeet placed the files on table, shutdown the lappy after saving the files placed the pillow under his head without distrubing him. He covered him with quilt and about to move when he hold his hand in sleep.

He murmur: "Abhi please mat jao"

He smiled and made himself comfortable beside him and started patting his head. After some minutes when Daya slept peacefully, he took out his hand from his grip unwillingly and moved out from his room after turning off the lights and taking the files.

**After two more days...**

They returned from beauru feeling exhausted and tired. They didnt get a chance to eat something from noon. Daya went directly to his room.

Abhijeet thought that he is very hungry so he ordered the food, the favorite pizza flavor of Daya. He himself went to get fresh or better to say that he want to expelled out his pain. When abhijeet returned, found Daya in kitchen , taking out the milk from fridge.

Abhijeet said: Daya ... me ne pizza order kar...diya hai...

(at the same time the door bell rang). abhijeet recived the order

He thought Daya went in his room but for his surprise he was sitting quietly. Abhijeet thought to initiate the convo but stopped him self with: nahi... abhi kuch nahi poochta...nahi to...ye khana nahi khaye ga.

He served for him and both started eating silently, which is very rare. If they are angry with each other they used to tease each other on small issues. like if Abhi forgot to order the soft drink with pizza Daya tease him as:

_Ab to soft drinks bhi yaad nahi rahey logon ko… han bhaee burhapa jo aa gaya is umar mein toyehi hota hai…_

_Abhi defend himself with:: itni umar ho gai.. phir bhi ye samajh nahi aya kisi ke… keh junk food ke ooper aisi cheezein sehat ke liye theek nahi…_

But fight happened between them….nothing… still they are silent…

To day abhijeet again forgot to order the soft drink but daya didnt protest single time. He finished his dinner silently , went to kitchen washed his plate and moved towards his room.

Abhijeet was witnessing this all. His mind was not getting that what is the matter which is bothering Daya. So he decided to ask. but from whom... because for the first time in these 17 years, he has to think before talking to him. So he decided to ask Freddy.

Next day, Daya has to attend the meeting so he was not in beauru in lunch time. So Abhi grabbed that opportunity and talk to from Freddy's answer he become worried.

He was busy in thoughts when Freddy asked: sir aap Daya sir se naraaz to nahi na?

Han naraz to hun (Freddy eyes changed colour.. abhijeet smiled) isliye nahi ke mujhe promotion nahi mila.. per isliye kiun ke us ne apne boss ko paraya ker diya..

Then he sees one more question in Freddy's eyes so he said: or tum fikar mat karo... me tumharey Acp sir ko itni jaldi ... chor ke janey wala nahi hun...

He patted Freddy's shoulder and they moved inside the beauru.

Next day they are working in beauru, when daya entered with tensed went to his cabin without glancing at any one. he called some one and talked for some minutes. Abhijeet understand that something very serious happened .

isey kya hua..bahut pareshan to hai….kuch kahega to nahi..ja ke dekhun...

He moved forward towards daya's cabin but before that daya himself came out and called all the officers. all gathered around the table.

daya: aik bohat hi sensitive case humey diya gaya hai...

All looked at him questioningly.

Daya :opposition party ke minister... Ragav Datta ka beta Rahul Datta kidnap ho gaya hai... or Ragav Datta ko shak hai ke ye kidnapping ruling party ke minister Rajinder Chaudary ne karwai hai.

Abhijeet: han... me ne bhi Rajinder ke barey mein suna hai ke.. in dono ka koi masla chal raha tha.. Ragav ki Wadala wali zameen ko lekar...

Daya: acha... aik kam karo sab... ye Rajinder ki puri kundali nikaalo... kahan ata jata hai... kis se milta hai... is ka past .. is ka present sub kuch...or Ragav... ke ghar jao... poochtach karo...or us jagah dobara chaltey hain... jahan se rahul kidnap hua tha...

They start investigating and found out that Rajinder is a culprit but they don't have any proper evidence against got the information about the place where Rahul is being kept but when they go there they didn't find returned to beauru where they receive another shock. Some pictures are displaying on news channel and the news caster speaking

_Abhi abhi khabar mili hai ke Minister Ragav Datta ke bête Rahul data ko dhoondney janey wali Cid team aik bar phir se nakaam ho gai… sirf yehi nahi.. balke Acp Daya ne apna guilt mitaney ke liye ghussa utara opposition party ke workers pe jo un se sirf ye sawal kar rahey they ke Rahul Datta case mein ab tak kia baat hui… Acp Daya ghussey mein aa gaye .. orunho ne apney officers ko un logon per attack karney ka order diya… jis se un mein se kuch ghayal ho kar apni jaan bacha ker bhaag gaye… or 6 logon ki maut ho gai…ab...Kanoon ke rakhwaley hi shak ke gherey mein hain... kia..._

Abhijeet switched off the t.v and turned towards Daya who was standing with his fist tightened but he can not hide his tension from HIMSELF.

Abhijeet : ye kia hai sab...(he forgot the present cenerio but only remember one thing... Acp of Mumbai Cid and his buddy is under the light of suspicion)

Daya didnt answered and rushed towards his cabin with fast step and Abhijeet sighed.

END OF CHAPPY

once again sorry for not keeping my promise...

Next update sunday night or Monday morning... is baar promise hai...pakka wala...

till then bye...

shzk(zehra)

and

her


	4. Chapter 4

here is the next update..

Time se pehle kia ...is baar to.. KISI ke kehney pe...

Again a short chapter. And ya one more thing... investigation.. mera genre nahi hai,.. lekin ye situation ki demand thi is liye kia.. to please jesa bhi hai jhel lo...

**HERE WE GO**

Daya entered in his cabin and started pacing up and down the cabin when his phone rang,he picked up the call.

"han bol.."

his informer informed that after every hard and soul try not a single evidence is got.

In anger he threw away the mobile and punched hardly on table. Outside the whole team is looking scared except one who just sighed and moved out with a file. Sachin looked around for courage, Rajat and Freddy nodded. Sachin moved to the cabin and opened the door and asked "sir may i come .."

Daya just look at him with: bolo..

"Sir hum ne sarey informers ko laga..." "han to..."

"sir..."

"kya sir...result se matlab hey effort se nahi...smjhe..jao jake bolo media walo ko.."

Sachin looked down.

"sar mat jhukao jao..bas jao.."

Sachin moved out silently. Daya pushed his chair hardly. "sirrrr..." he whispered in a extreme tired voice.

Here Abhijeet entered still speaking on call and after disconecting looked around and found Sachin looking extreme embarrassed. He looked around.

"kuch kaha acp sir ne?"

Freddy signaled to Sachin. Abhijeet sighed and came near Sachin

"sachin I m sorry..uska dimaag bahut garam hai aab..jaantey to ho na tum usey..please ..dil se mat lagao.."

"sirr aap kiun.."

"tum dil pey to.."

"nahi sir...bilkul nahi..hum bhi to jantey hain wo kitne stress mein hain.."

"thanks sachin.."

Abhijeet went near to Freddy.

"Freddy wahan actual kia hua tha.. minute details mein bolo"

Freddy started with: aap ko wahan jana chahiye tha sir phir shayad..

"Freddy bina wajah kisi se koi umeed mat lagao..." Voice came from the cabin door and the Acp moved out like a storm.

Abhijeet murmured "ufff..." and turned to Freddy with "han tum bolo..."

**_They are returning from that place, when two jeeps surrounded their car. Sachin stopped the car. The people from both jeeps came out and stood in front of them. They were having guns and rifles with them and not looking like common men. Officers also came out and face them._**

**_Daya angrily: kia chahtey ho tum log.. kiun roka humein…_**

**_Goon: dheerey acp Daya dheere…hum aap ke fan hain is liye roka aap ko…_**

**_Rajat moved forward with: dekho tum.._**

**_Ahan…officer hum aap se tameez se baat kar rahey hain or aap…_**

**_Daya stopping Rajat : saaf saaf bolo kia chahtey ho…?_**

**_Yehi ke aap .. is case ko bhool jaiye.. warna acha nahi hoga…_**

**_Daya : or ab tum ye baat bhool jao ke tum zada dair azad raho ge…_**

**_Goon to his other team mates: dekhtey kia ho.. kam shuru karo apna…_**

**_And then the fight started. Officers soon got control over the goons. In between only three died and others escaped. Team tried to find them but they did not find them._**

**_During the fight some pics had been taken and now they are blackmailing through media._**

Abhijeet: is ka matlab.. wo sab aik drama tha humey us case se bhatkaaney ke liye.

Officers nodded tensely.

Abhijeet : aik kam karo... us waqt.. wahan 100 kilometer ke radius mein jitney bhi mobile phones active they... un sab ki details nikaalo... dekho... un mein koi ajeeb bat milti hai kia...

Then to sachin: tum.. Nikhil or Shreya... is Rajinder ke bank statements nikalo.. dekho kia milta hai…?

All said: yes sir...

He turned to new juniors with: "or is Rahul ke father or un ke karibiyon ke bhi phone record or bank statement nikalo..kahin ye koi apsi ranjish ya publicity stunt na ho..

All of those juniors looked at each other Sachin Rajat and Freddy studied them keenly. Shreya asked: "kya hua.."

One of the junior took the lead with: sir per Acp sir..unhe inform..

Before Abhijeet can even open his mouth to say any thing Freddy answered: humarey Acp Pradhyuman sir bhi kabhi Abhijeet sir ke decision pe aise..

Rajat huriedly added: or inform karna hoga to Abhijeet sir khud kar sakte hain.

Nikhil added quite angrily: Abhijeet sir ke decision pe mohar lagane ki zarurat Daya sir ko paregi nahi..

Abhijeet who was proudly looking at his team turned to juniors and stopped his family with: theek keh rahe hai sab….han kar do Acp sir ko inform.. un ka approval miley to kaam pe lag jana..

He moved out silently after pressing Freddy's shoulder and patting Nikhil's back and nodding to others. Sachin Shreya Nikhil moved to job.

One of the juniors called up Daya but his phone is still in bureau in his cabin.

Rajat forwarded a chit containing a number.

ye Daya sir ka dusra number..

Now the juniors hesitated but Freddy came forward dialed that number from bureau landline and kept the call in loud speaker. Soon they heard "han nikhil bolo.."

"sir me Freddy"

"han bolo.."

"sir wo actually Abhijeet sir ne iss case ki sinsile mein kuch kaam diya hai..to wo kuch officers ap se poochna.."

"mujhse poochna? kiun koi confusion hai…? to abhijeet ko call...wo kahan.." "Sir unhe confusion nahi approval cahiye Acp sir ka.."

"What nonsense Abhijeet ne jab kuch bola to aab me...rubbish.."

He disconnected the call.

Freddy turned to the juniors and moved to got busy, the juniors after some moments of complete silence also moved to work.

After some time officers called Abhijeet and told him about case ordered him to go to their homes and took some rest and then again come to beauru at 11 pm he himself moved to the home.

When he reached home he found Daya still not at home. He called _that _number but its too switched off . He waits for some time and then decided to go on beech he was about to leave, when he heard a door opening sound.

Today Daya didn't ring the bell although he saw Abhi's bike outside the house. He entered inside the house and going to his room silently,when he heard

10baje bureau jana hai.. kuch kha ke thora rest kar lo…

Daya turns to Abhijeet and said: me abhi niklunga suspect pe nazar rakhna hai..bas disguise ke liye aya tha..

Abhijeet answered in calm voice: koi zarurat nahi tum dinner kar ke kamre mey jao aur so jao…

kya zarurat nahi aik sabut nahi humarey haath mein aur tum..

pata hai acp sir aap pe bahut pressure hai…

Daya didn't give him time to complete his sentence but moved in his room closing the room door behind. Abhijeet shook his head arranged dinner for one and mixed a sleeping pills in it. He gulped a sandwich and glass of milk and went in his room. Soon came out with his things and knocked Daya's room.

"khana kha lena please" And moved out of house.

Next morning Daya woke up by himself... he rubbed his eyes then, look at the empty milk glass on side table. He smiled sadly. Previous night when abhijeet went out from the house, he came out from the room took the dinner filled a glass with milk, went back to his room and slept because he was feeling tired.

He searched him in the whole house but didn't find him.

"is ka matlab hai Abhi raat bhar gher nahi aaya...aur me aram se sota raha..bureau mein hoga shayed..mujhe bara keh raha tha so jao rest karo aur khud.. (He stopped) humesha aisa karta hai..humesha..aaj bahut gussa karunga..

Then he went towards beauru.

He reached to the beauru where he found the mob surrounding the entrance and suchin purvi and nikhil trying to control them.

dekhiye...aap log ander nahi ja saktey...

journalist: cid ab tak.. kia kar payi hai is case mein

Another one: Acp Daya to khud shak ke daiirey mein hain...ab cid kia karey gi...

acp daya hain kahan...kia wo apney ooper lagae huey arop sun kar chup rahey hain...

Then some one unfortunately spots Daya who was standing and trying to gasp the situation. The mob turned towards him.

Journalist: Acp Daya... aap kia kahein ge is sab ke barey mein...?

2nd one: kia aap pe lagaye gaye arop sach hain ya saazish,...

Another one: kia waqai CID kisi ke hathon bik chuki hai...

Daya tried to speak many times but they didn't give him a chance.

Then they saw two cars coming in high security.

END OF CHAPPY

kindly R and R

next update on wednesday... till then take care

shzk(zehra )

and

her


	5. Chapter 5

Now officers are tensed from these new arrivals. From one car, came out Dcp of Mumbai Cid **Shamsher Singh Chitroley** and from other one, the DIG **Arjun Ranavat**. The officers looked at each other.

Daya suddenly felt an urge to look around, his eyes searched for someone but no... he is not there.

Its not that.. Daya is weak no not at all... but some time you need someone beside you although you are strong but u are also a human... and he is also a normal human being.

The two made their way in between the mob and reached at the main entrance where Daya and other officers are standing. They gave a tough look to Daya then said to reporters: dekhiye... abhi tehqiqat chal rahi hain... hum bahut jald Rahul Datta ko dhoondh lein ge... ab aap log ja saktey hain...

Then signaled nikhil . Nikhil started pushing them back but in between one of the journalist asked: or ager qasoor Acp Daya ka hua to aap log kia karein ge... unhein.. bacha to nahi lein ge?

Dcp after giving a look to Daya: ager zarurat parey to... Daya pe bhi karwai ho gi..

Then he signaled Daya to move and left with DIG and Daya. But those media people are not leaving they continued "kab hogi karwai..or kia aap ko bhi lagta hai ke Acp bante hi Acp Daya ka iman dagmaga gaya.."

Here in cabin Dcp asked :kia pata chala..

sir wo hum koshish..

Dig roared : we want result Daya..bahar wo media..

But he stopped because suddenly he felt the noise is no more. He exchanged glance with Dcp and both came out to main hall Daya too follwed them.

…

…

Senior Inspector Abhijeet had taken up the command: aap logon se wada hai Cid ka... 24 ghante ke ander ye case solve hoga..na hua to public jo faisla le gi humarey sare officers including Acp sir ko wo manzoor ho ga..per us ke liye aap ki co operation cahiye humein,...aap log public ko shant kijiye or bharkaiye mat... saath hi humein... kaam ka mauqa dijiye..24 ghantey ke bad phir ayiye yahan..tab tak please...(He moved in signalling Nikhil media to disperesd).

He directly moved to DIG and handed a CD with: sir humarey suspect(Rajinder Choudary) ke saath mafia king khan ka connection hai,is CD mein wo pura recorded hai or khan ke aik admi ke peechey... Rajat abhi para hua hai...humein aj hi Rahul ka pata chal jaye ga..

Dig nodded: good work senior inspector Abhijeet..per ye details hume Acp Daya ko dena...

Abhijeet cut him with: unho ne kal humein order diya per us ke bad hum unhein follow up nahi de paye...to hum kamiyab bhi huey ya nahi wo sure nahi they...

Dig nodded : ok tum log baaki ki karwayi karo... me home minister se baat karta hun..is ke khilaf warrant...

Abhijeet again cut him with: sir sirf is ke nahi Rahul Datta ke pita bhi iss gayer qanuni daldal ka hissa hain..

Then signaled to Freddy.

Freddy handed a pen drive. Abhijeet gave it to Dig.

Abhijeet: sir hum bahut din se Cobra gang ke master mind ko dhund rahe they..us ki details wagera... to humein pata ye chala ke...Rahul Datta ke pita hi wo mastermind hain us ke sare saboot is mein hain..kal Sachin aur Freddy ki koshish se ye samney aye..

Dig (took the pen drive) : great job..but achanak un pe shak gaya kiun...

He turned to Daya who looked at Abhijeet for a second then said: ye point senior inspector Abhijeet ka tha sir..

Then gave a meaningful look to Abhijeet and continued :elections se pehle ministers aksar publicity stunt karte hain..to bas for surety ke ye bhi kuch..

The old juniors just smiled seeing how once again the two buddies read each others mind guessed all correct. the new juniors literately in shock or a state of utter bewilderment. Dig praised both the **commander and second in command** and moved out and Dcp with a sad face followed him.

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was also looking at him and said: najaaneny me tumhara ye ehsaan kese utaroon ga...

And he moved forward and murmured in low voice while going out: boss thanks...

Abhijeet sighed but turned back: Shreya Purvi is case ki puri file complete cahiye mujhe..ok?

And then turn to new juniors handing a CD: is mein dono saboot ki copy hai is ki sari details ki hard copy chahiye takey... file mein koi kaami na rahey..chaho to Acp sir se approval le lo phir shuru ho jao...

They looked down. Freddy smiled, Shreya Purvi moved back to their desk.

Abhijeet turned to Nikhil with: Rahul ke father ke PA ka is gang se taluq hai shayed..to us ke peechey lag jao..ho sakey to ye case bhi 24 ghantey mein niptana hai..

Then to sachin: Sachin tumhein un ghundon ka pata lagane ko kaha tha..

sir... mujhe mere informer ne us sab ki information dene ke liye bulaya ye Dig sir or Dcp sir ke aney se..

Abhijeet signaled him with: chalo aab to gaye wo..now move...

Then said to Freddy: Rajat se regular contact mein raho...me thora dimaagh ka ilaaj kar ke ata hun..

The old juniors with difficulty supressed their smile and all moved to work and Abhijeet too moved for his most important work towards cafeteria.

Here he found as he expected Daya was sitting looking nowhere with blank mind. Abhijeet ordered coffee and sandwitches for two. Then he moved forward towards him.

Daya felt his presence behind him but didnt turn. May be he want to hear his voice want to feel his touch. Abhijeet after waiting for some seconds placed his hand on Daya's shoulder.

ehsaan utaarney ka kia socha phir...?

Daya was not expecting this at all, he turned with a jerk but Abhijeet sit in front of him.

Abhijeet in teasing tone: nahi.. ehsaan rakhna wo bhi apne juniors ka,,..theek nahi na..sirr...

Daya sighed: tum raat bhar kahan they?

arey tab to on duty nahi tha me phir ye sawal..or waise Acp sir ka to farz hai sarey officers ki jankari rakhna aap ne...

He stopped his teasing as Daya punched hard on table.

kiun..wahan jhoot bol rahey they ke sarey orders me ne diye..sach bolne ki himmat nahi rahi kia ab...

Abhijeet looked around,although no other visitors were present in the cafeteria but the staffs are all looking at them only. He knew it will b a nice gossip for them that one of the friends become superior now they quarell.

Abhijeet chewed his words: yahan scene mat banao..or sach ka jhanda lehrana band karo...Dcp or Dig ke agey ager kuch ugla to...

Daya looked down with this well known tone.

Abhijeet took a deep breath: sir aap ko abhi bureau mein hona chahiye hai na?

Daya frustatedly looked up then got up and was about to move but stopped when listen a voice: sandwitch to kha lijiye please sir...

Daya silently stuffed it in mouth drank the already chilled coffee and moved.

Abhijeet murmured : bill Acp sahab ko dena chahiye tha na...(he shook his head in _is ka kuch hone wala nahi_ manner and moved to billing counter.)

Daya entered in bureau and found Freddy saying excitedly: sir Rahul Datta ko jahan rakha gaya us jagah ka pata chal chuka hai...Rajat sir wahin hain.. humein jaldi jana ho ga sir..

Daya nodded : good..chalo phir..or apne Abhijeet sir ko bhi inform kar do...

Abhijeet who was at bureau entrance said in an ordering tone: Freddy Kavin get ready..Ishita HQ se search warrant nikalwao..barey barey log hain na to khatirdari achey tarike se hona chahiye...(then turned to Daya found him looking at him with a smiling expression but he maintained the serious face) sir mujhe ap se kuch discuss karna hai cabin mein chalein?

Daya's smile disappeared and he moved to cabin. Abhijeet was about to follow when Freddy said :sir aap to ilaj karne gaye they...

Abhijeet smiled "arey itne purzey (parts) dheeley hain... waqt lagey ga na.."

And moved in the cabin aftr taking due permission from Acp sir.

..

..

By the evening once again Cid team succeeded. Media by themselves started praising Acp Daya.

Dig visited bureau.

"good balkey excellent job Acp Daya..u have executed the whole in an excellent manner..and your juniors are also a gem i must say.."

He turned to the juniors. For his amazement he found dis satisfaction in eyes of Freddy, unhappiness in body language of Rajat, a rigidness in Sachin and a sad expression over Nikhil Shreya Purvi's face. While the other juniors are really looking somewhat stunned. Only Abhijeet is looking quite normal. He then looked back at Daya on whose face its clearly seen that he may burst a volcano any moment.

"any problem officers?"

Daya looked up and started in stubborn tone: sir ye sarey plans mere nahi..

Dig cut him with: what do u mean..u r the Acp aur tum..

Abhijjet glared hard at Daya then started in his ever convincing tone: sir actually Acp sir ka kehna hai ke wo akele to sab ker nahi patey..all of our officers are also responsible of this sucess..

"o yea sure..congratualation to everyone..and well done..but Acp i must praise your mind..u judged every aspect..good..."

Daya may have again strted but Dig's phone interupted and he left after excusing himself. After he left Daya moved back to cabin and Abhijeet was about to move to his desk when freddy said

"sir ye theek nahi hai.."

Abhijeet turned to them,

Rjat signaled Freddy towards cabin but Freddy continued : sir HQ ko bhi to pata lagna chahiye na ke un logon ne bina wajah ek qabil officer ko us ke qabil aik post se..

"freddy..." Abhijeet's voice was enough to shut freddy.

sorry sir per ye nahi hona chahiye..

Sachin said in extreme low tone: humare Acp Pardhuman sir ke rehte jo jo case ap ne lead kiya us sab ke barey mein to Acp sir ne kabhi credit nahi liya..

Rajat pressed Sachin's arm and signaled to cabin. Abhijeet too noticed it and looked at the direction, Daya was standing at the cabin door. Others still haven't noticed him.

Purvi sighed: Daya sir ko bhi ye acha nahi laga hoga..

Nikhil too added: Abhijeet sir... aap ko baat ghumana nahi chahiye thi .. pura ka pura plan to aap ka...

Daya moved back inside the cabin..shutting close the door. The sound of which made everyone aware of his presence. Rajat sighed heavily.

Freddy mumbled: Daya sir ne sab...

Abhijeet shook his head with :tum logon se ye umeed nahi thi../

then continued: Freddy 17 saal se wo har case jis mein me ne lead kiya tum to jaante ho Daya ne har pal kese saath nibhaya..jo duty akeley mujhe karni thi.. wo sab us ne baant li..kabhi HQ to door Acp sir tak ko khaber nahi pahunchi...aj tumhein us ki qabiliyat kam lagi..

Freddy looked down: sir me wo..

Abhijeet just sighed :Sachin credit aj tak deta hi gaya hai wo... liya nahi..or is case mein shak kiya gaya tha humarey present Acp ke iman per..aise mein aik Senior inspector ne case lead kiya is ka matlab samjhte ho...?

Sachin looked down.

Rajat said: sir ye to bas hum sab ko hi bura laga ke sab bas Daya sir ki..

Abhijeet: Rajat... Daya ki tarif se mujhe bura nahi lagta..mere hisse ka tarif bhi usey miley to bhi nahi..or mujhe is basis pe Acp nahi banaya gaya ke me qabil nahi Daya qabil hai... balkey is basis pe kiun ke medically mujh mein khaami hai..or ye sach hai.. ye tum sab bhi jaantey ho...

He looked away may be to suppress his emotions.

Freddy said : sorry sir..me..

Abhijeet: Freddy tum jantey ho ye sab sun ke Daya ke dimagh mein sab se pehle kia soch aye gi..wo 17 saal purana guilt phir se..wo aj bhi khud ko zimmedar maanta hai.. pata hai na tumhein...

Freddy looked down and others too. Abhijeet sighed frustratingly and moved out completely from the bureau.

The new juniors who had moved to record room after Dig's exit just entered in the bureau and found these people extremly tensed.

Rajat understood well that they may now face questions so ordered these five as : chalo hum aik chakkar cafeteria ka laga ker atey hain...

He said it casually but his voice was enough to say ke **chup chap chalo...**

After they left the new guys settled on their desks to complete the pending files. They had noticed Abhijeet not there so thought Daya too have left so were in quite relax mood.

..

..

After some moments Daya felt he should speak with his year long colleagues,whom he cant take as juniors. He knew they were hurt he himself was...So..he made his way towards out side the cabin unaware of the more shocks he will going to receive.

END OF CHAPPY

Thanks alot for your feed back

Next update will be on sunday or monday...or ho sakta hai... next chap is story ka last chap ho...so please read and review...

shzk(zehra)

and

her


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next update... Sorry... it is not the last chapter . Next one will surely last.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers...**

**Investigation part finish... ab only emotional part.**

**HERE WE GO**

He was at his cabin's door when he heard the voice as:

Daya sir... kitney tensed ho gaye na is sab se...

han yaar... hum ne to socha tha.. ab Daya sir Abhijeet sir ko order dein ge lekin yahan to.. Abhijeet sir ke orders maaney ja rahey hain...

Daya tight his fists,

One junior: Daya sir ko pata bhi nahi tha case progress ka... even hum sab un se zada jaantey they

The other one said:par tareef to Daya sir ki hi ho rahi hai...

Some one is at the beauru's entrance when, another voice came: arey ye to udhar ki tareef hai...Abhijeet sir ne ehsaan...un ke naam ke sath bhaley hi Acp ka tag na laga ho per wo hain to yahan ke invisible Acp..

The previous one protested: Arey par ghalti to Daya sir ki bhi hai..aram se gher ja ke so gaye sari zimmedari Abhijeet sir pe de ke...

kal Dcp sir ko pata chale ga to...

Daya felt more and more angry on that man DCP...

The officer: Mujhe lagta hai ye to Abhijeet sir ne jan bujh ke kiya Daya sir un ki baat taaltey nahi or unhe apni jagah kayem rakhni thi..invisible Acp...

another one: Daya sir ke haath mein to sirf signature power hai...baaki to Abhijeet sir apne haath mein rakhna chahte hain...

Daya cant tolerate this any more he doesn't want to stay there for a second, he just want to rushed back to the home and... but its very important to teach those people who are questioning at his idol's faithfulness , so he pushed the cabin's door.

On the other side some one is rushing downwards , he doesnt know his destination. Only one thing in his mind that his presence is now creating a mess in his buddy's life.

..

From the foot sound those all noises immidiately stopped and all started looking here and there, some are trying to show themselves busy in work.

Daya: ager aaj ke baad kisi ne bhi .. Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki imandaari pe ungli uthai... to us ka anjam...

One junior: sir .. hum to bas.. jo sach...

Daya cut him angrily: just shut up... order kon de is se tum sab ko koi matlab nahi...u only need to follow orders...

He just moved out without completing the sentence

..

Abhijeet dragged himself towards the home because he want to share his pain with some one. He was feeling like if he not do that he will be finished. But with whom because his pain sharing tonic is also in lot of pain.

So he decided to expelled all his feelings in front of his non living friend HIS DIARY. He directly went to his room without even removing his coat and took out the diary.

He was busy in penning down when his phone saw the caller id its his father figure his mentor.

He picked the call with teary hellloo...

Abhijeet kia baat hai... tum theek ho..me tv dekh raha tha us case ka..ab to theek hai na sab..Abhijeet?

sir..me..meri wajah se bahut problem ho rahi hai sir...

Abhijeet tum kia bol..acha tum kahan ho..

gher..sir me aap se mil sakta hun please.."

Forrmer Acp is now really tensed: Han beta aa jao..aise pooch kiun rahe ho..

Bas..sir me ata hun...

He disoncncted the call and moved out.

..

After passing a whole evening on the beech fighting with his own emotions Daya finally moved back to the home. he want a shoulder for his pain sharing. He entered inside the house and directly made his way to HIS room, but he is not there. He called him but he didn't pick up He waited for some seconds and about to move out when his eyes caught something.

He moved forward, it was a black diary.. his heart pinch. He took it and spread his hand over it to feel HIS sooth.

He opened the diary, something is written under the date when Daya goes on mission. He remembered.

**boss ye dairy...**

**ye... tu mission pe ja raha hai na... contact karna to mushkil ho ga... to socha... jo bhi baat tujh se kehna chahun ga.. wo is pe likh dun...**

**Acha... to is ko dost bana ke muje bhool jao ge...**

**Arey nahin... me is mein sirf wo batein likhun ga ... jo tujh se keh nahi paaun ga...**

A tear slipped from his eyes. After that many pages are blank, only dates were written on those blank pages means the owner of the diary have nothing to share.

Then some thing is written under the date when Daya was kidnapped (griftaar series...)

_aj teri bahut zarurat hai yaar..pata hai na... akele sab manage karna..nahi hota..teri adat jo hai..._

Then the pages started from the date when Daya became Acp.

_me bahut khush hun... aaj... ke mera bhai Acp ban gaya.. lekin yar... me .. me .. tujhe sir.. kaise..__mujh se nahi dekha jaye ga.. teri ankhon mein wo dard...__lekin tu baat to kar na.. please..._

Tears rolled down from Daya's eyes , he turned the next page.

_aj sab ki nazron.. mein apney liye aik ajeeb.. sa kuch dekha.. wo jo bhi tha... bahut dard hua muje yar..._

After some more pages.

_aj muje na.. tujh pe.. bahut ghussa aya... aik baar bhi kuch nahi kaha.. jab me soft drinks order kerna bhool gaya to... pehle to sahab ki bahut zaban chalti thi... or,.. ab.. dil kiya ke.. lagaun aik.._

Daya: to laga dete na...lagaya kiun nahi?

(He read further)_per lagata kis ko...apne Acp sir ko.. ya us insaan ko .. jis ki ankhein me parh nahi pata tha.. kiun ke un dono ke ilawa wahan shayad koi teesra tha hi nahi..._

Daya just closed his eyes in pain. he controlled himself and read next page.

_aaj muje freddy se sari sachai pata chali.. aik pal ko to bahut ghussa aya tujh pe.. lekin doosrey pal laga... ke shayad in sab ki wajah shayad me hi hun...me aik pal ko transfer ka socha... lekin.. phir us se aagey kuch bhi soch nahi paya..._

Daya turned another page which stated as: _yaar tu.. pareshan mat ho...relax reh... me sambhal lun ga... tera boss hai na..._

Daya felt lump in his throat, he felt something more waiting for him, he turned the page. Todays date...

_me ab or nahi.. seh sakta yar... please... aisa mat kar.. yar... me nahi dekh sakta.. ke koi meri wajah se.. teri abilities pe shak karey... mu.. muje maaf kar de yar.. me jana chahta hun yahan se please janey de muje me transfer ... please yar maaf kar dena.. me jana chahta hun..._

Broken words clearly showing the pain of the dropped from Daya's hand and he sat on the floor.

Abhi... meri qabliyat to tum se hai na..trained bhi to mujhe tum ne kiya tha na...aik sub inspector hi to tha me...

He creased the diary with: pata hai Abhi..jab mujhe senior inspector banaya gaya... mujhe bahut dar laga..ke kahin ab ye promotion hum dono ke beech..par tum ne sab sambhal liya..yar mujhe tum se agey nahi jana..jante ho na tum..phir.. mera kia qasur yaaar...saza mujhe kiun...

Then he wiped his eyes and stood up: nahi.. muje kuch kerna ho ga aise nahi...

He took out his cell phone and tried to call him but no answer.

Suddenly he felt that his brain was not cooperating with him. He gathered all his courage and dialed the number again, but result was same. Now he rushed out from the house without thinking anything further.

..

Abhijeet after meeting with Pradhyuman sir moved towards the beech. He was now feeling that the burden from his heart is lessened but still he was feeling the pain. He reached the beech and sat on a rock. It is their favroite spot. He was feeling an aroma of HIM as HE left the place some minutes back. He know he was sat there. He dont know why he is here.

Hours passed and all of a sudden his heart started beating faster. He was sweating badly even in the temparature of 12 degree.

..

Daya after driving for some time called Acp sir.

sir Abhi kahin chala gaya sir..

Acp answered calmly: kahin nahi gaya Daya tumhara Abhi..

per sir...

Daya wo pareshan hai na..usey thora waqt do..thori dair khud ka samna kerney do..wo ajayega ..or tum kahan ho..

sir me..

chalo aab ghar jao tum..wo aa jaye ga Daya..tum ghar jao...

per sir... wo ...Abhi wo... (Then former Acp sir heard a crashing sound and Daya's shout.)

He shouted: Daya... kia hua... hello Daya... kuch bolo... Daya ... Daya...

But the call disconnected.

Daya hello... hello...

He got up from chair in tension: my god ye larka..ye..haan...

He immedietly called Rajat: Rajat Daya ke phone ka last location trace kro quick..

sir..Daya sir..

Rajat just do...

Rajat sensed the emergency: "jee sir.." .He moved to work.

..

Here Abhijeet feeling something very uncomfrtable. He turned on his phone and tried calling Daya but his phone is off. He too got up about to move to home but his phone rang. Its from former Acp .

He closed his eyes as he was feeling that his ears are going to hear something terrible. He doesnt want to recieve the call but he has to...

With great effort he pressed the answering button and said:"sir Daya..wo theek.."

Acp sir somehow composed his tone: us ne call kiya tha Abhijeet achanak baat karte karte call cut gaya..tum fikar mat karo ...me ne Rajat ko kaha hai call location trace krne...

Abhijeet didnt hear anything more, he just cut the call and ride madly towards his home through the road which seldom they use. Yes his expectation is correct, there is the qualis. Abhijeet got down from hiis bike and rushed forward. Here he saw quills collided with the tree wind screen completely broken.. Daya's head attached to the staring wheel.

He came towards the drivers side and opened the door and Daya dangled in his arms. Blood is oozing out from his fore head marks due to wind shield glass are visible all over his face.

Abhijeet some how took him out from the car. He placed his head in his lap and started patting his cheeks.

Daya... ankhein kholo please... hosh mein aao ... please..

Then looked here and there but find no vehicle on which he can carry him to the hospital. Then he took out his cell phone but battery was dead.

He banged his hand on the car door, when he heard "Aab..bhi.."

Abhijeet looked down to his lap. Daya still with close eyes is searching for his Abhi..moving his hands as if trying to grab someone's hand Abhijeet grabbed his palm.

Daya sensed the touch , slightly opened his eyes : Abhiii...

han bol na...(cleaning the blood with hankercheif)

tu... tum.. ja rahey ho...

nahi Daya kahin nahi jata me..me hun yahin hun..tu shant ho ja..

After cleaning the blood he looked around, if anyone is there for help.

Daya left his hand and joined his both trembling hands: ma.. maaf kardo please...

Abhijeet looked at him and grabbed his palms: Daya tu ye kia...

Then he saw one car coming towards them and behind the car there was an ambulance. Car stooped near them and four people came out.

Freddy while opening the ambulance door: jaldi laao strecher...

Then he moved towards them and laid Daya on strecher he was still murmuring: abhi ... tu... tum mat jana please... me akela...

Then he fainted. Abhijeet was in the ambulance and Rajat Freddy Pankaj Sachin following towards the hospital.

On the way Abhijeet continuously patting his cheek trying to wake him up, but of no use. Suddenly Daya's sinus become faster, it seems like he is in pain. He grabbed abhijeet's hand.

Abhijeet called him but he didnt answer and in this manner they reached to the hospital. Just behind them, the former Acp and doctor Salunkhey also came rushing in.

Officers carrying Daya on strecher and he is still securing Abhijeet's hand tightly.

They reached near the emergancy. ward boys are waiting to take Daya tried to freed his hand but Daya's grip is more tighter. He tried but unsuccessful. Acp sir came forward and took out Abhijeet's hand from Daya's grip with a force.

Daya in half consciousness: aab..bhi..na..hn...nahi..a..aa..bb.. ...

Ward boys moved forward. Abhijeet also took some steps but stopped by the nurse. And they took Daya in side and the door got closed. The officers are just standing with blank face. No body looked at Abhijeet who was not even in the scene, they even did not noticed his absence.

Dr Salunkhey broke the silence: Pradhyuman Daya ka accident achank..or tumhein kese pata ...kia hua tha...?

Pradhyuman sighed and sat on the bench: Daya .. mujh se baat kar raha tha...tab achanak... wo bahut pareshan tha yar... Abhijeet...

Then they all noticed Abhijeet's absence.

ye Abhijeet kahan gaya...

Sir shayed wo..wo.. hum sab se naraz... or Daya sir bhi isi wajah se .. un ki ye halat...Freddy looked down.

Pardhuman not getting any thing, said to Freddy : saaf saaf kaho kehna kia chahtey ho...

Sachin explained all the matter.

Pardhyuman give an unbeliveable look to all and said in angry tone: tum log ye sab kese...

He tight his fists and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said: or aik wo hai... gher aa ke kehta hai.. sir me jana chahta hun...muje Daya ko sir kehna acha nahi lagta.. hum dono pehle jese nahi rahtey.. (chewed)aik baar bhi ye nahi kaha ke ab humarey apney hi sathion ko humarey honey se problem...

And he stood up in frustation and moved forward leaving his officers behind.

ya they were his officers but now he feels that he does not know any one of them.

Suddenly he noticed the nurse coming out so he moved towards her. But strangely enough the first one to rush to the nurse is Abhijeet who was in another corner of corridor.

He took a sigh , Abhijeet asked tensely: k..kia hua... Daya..wo theek hai na...

Nurse: g dekhiye ..actually wo co operate nahi kar pa rahey hain.. hum ne un ko anesthesia diya.. lekin un ka mind usey accept karney ko taiyyar nahi... aisa lag raha hai.. koi baat hai.. jo unhey behosh bhi nahi honey de rahi...ager aisa hi chalta raha to ...un ki jaan...

Abhijeet cut her: ye kia keh rahi hain aap ..

Others breaths also stopped for a second. Nurse continued: actually un ke stomach mein bhi kaanch ke kuch peices gaye hai,, to us ko wash karney ke liye un ka behosh hona zaroori hai ager hum ne zada dair ki to shayad/...

Abhijeet shivered: to ab?

Nurse: dekhiye... wo bas kisi Abhi ko apne paas chahtey hain...Abhi aa jayein.. to shayad wo sakoon se behosh ho sakein...

Abhijeet moved forward: g.. me Abhi...

But stopped and looked back towards his team. Rajat came forward and pressed his shoulder. Acp sir, Dr Salunkhey gave him a teary node. Sachin and Freddy smiled. After getting these energy boosters he entered inside the emergency.

He entered wearing the gown and cap and saw his reason of life struggling under sedative with oxygen mask. Two monitoring devices attached.

The doctor said: ayiye.. And he moved froward.

He secure his palm. Suddenly the BP appartus shows his blood pressure coming back to the normal.

Ab..bhi..

Abhijeet smiled at him and signalled him to keep qgain tried to speak some thing but Abhijeet nodded in no...

Ankhein band kar please..soney ki koshish kar...

Then he left his palm and join his own palms with each other.. then placed them under his ear as if signaling Daya to sleep.

Daya smiled through tears, he again hold Daya's hand and softly rubbed his tears. Daya closed his eyes once again grabbing the hand.

After some moments he went in to unconsious state. The doctor asked Abhijeet to go but he refused.

nahi..doctor ager usey phir se...meri zaroorat...

Doctor: dekhiye... relax..ab inhein tabhi hosh aye ga.. jab hum in ka treatment kar chukey hon ge...

Abhijeet nodded but still not ready toleave him.

Doctor again said: sir please...

So he looked at Daya and came out from emergency.

END OF CHAPPY

next and the last update will be on monday or teusday... till then bye take care...

shzk(zehra)

and

her


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for making u wait... wo bhi itna... long ... now read the last and the longest chapter of the story... Its my personal favroite chapter ... due to some reasons

**NOW HERE WE GO...**

Seeing Abhijeet coming out Freddy stood up and came froward.

Abhijeet nodded: behosh hai abhi...

sir hum...we r sorry sir...

Sachin added: sir humein wo sab nahi kehna chahiye tha tab achanak..sir actually pura case aap..to hum log..we r sorry sir..hum logon ko dusrey angle se bhi sochna cahiye tha..

Nikhil looked down : sir hum Daya sir se bhi maafi..

Abhijeet shook his head : nahi..wo kuch thora zyada hi sensitive hai..is maafi ke chakkar mein phir se dimag mein wo sab chaley ga..bas ye yaad rakho ke aisi batein dobara apne zehen mein mat lana...

Acp who was looking keenly at Abhijeet now teased : arey Salunkhe dekha... kitni gyan ki batein bata raha hai ye humara honehar sipahi...

Abhijeet looked at Acp and immediately looked down.

aab kiun sar jhukaye huey ho..inn sab ko jo jo gyan de rahey they ...wo gyan tum pe lagu nahi hota?

Rajat getting the signal that Abhijeet's class is going to start, signaled the other juniors who moved a little away.

Former Acp ordered : kahin janey ki zarurat nahi..waise abhijeet tumhe khayal nahi aya ke ye jo kuch zyada hi sensative hai usey tumhare behavior se sab se zyada..

i m sorry sir..sab se ye sun k ke un ke dil mein Daya ki qabliyat pe shak hai... me ne...

sab ko mat dikhao..khud ko dekho..Daya ko sir kehna kin sab ki baton se shuru kiya?

sir Dcp sir..

arey wah..dekha Salunkhey... Abhijeet aj kal Dcp ki batein follow kerta hai..

Salunkhey just sighed.

Abhijeet said in low tone : wo senior hain to..

to un ki har baat mano ge?... (Abhijeet looked up) nahi... matlab ...kabhi Dcp ne Salunkhe ko bikaoo kaha tha..mujhe khooni kaha tha,or bhi bahut kuch bahut bar kaha tha..tab to ye irada nahi tha tumhara..

Abhijeet hanged down his head.

Acp chewed the words : to kia sach mein tumhein Daya ka Acp banna buri tarah se khatka..tumhe laga us ne tumhara haq cheena..is liye usey taney...

Sir please..aap ko bhi..

nahi Abhijeet mujhe ye nahi lagta..( Former Acp was looking calm) per Daya ko to lagta hoga na?

Abhijeet looked a bit confused and Acp continued: aj tak tum se jitna bhi kaam krwana ho chahey personal ya professional... wo tumhe order karta tha haq se...(paused) aab karta hai?

Abhijeet nods in no.

Acp sir : baat krna koi zid ka..rna..filework tumhare sar daal dena..subha utha dene ko kehna..ye sab choti choti batein ab hoti hain?

Abhijeet sighed: sir shayad wo guilt se...

Acp sir: shayad..Abhijeet tum Daya ke samney ho ke us ke expressions ko shayad...Abhijeet ye wohi tum ho na jisey mission se Daya 2 min ko phone karta tha... to wo tensed hai khush hai ghussa hai injured hai bimaar hai... sab samjh jate they tum? aj samney dekh kar bhi nahi samajh pa rahe ho?

Abhijeet looked up. He is looking shocked, he knew the changes but didnt notice it that way.

Rajat Freddy and Sachin had already silently moved away Nikhil and Purvi also went now.

Salunkhe tried with: pradyuaman wo pareshan..

Former Acp protested : yehi to janna hai mujhe Salunkhe... kis liye pareshan hai...koi dusra colleague Acp ban gaya is liye? jo aik waqt mein sirf aik sub inspector tha wo aj isey order de ga is liye..

Abhijeet shook his head instantly. Acp continued.

ya is ka chota bhai audhe mein is se bara ho gaya is liye..ya isey bhi lagta hai daya ki waja se hi 17 saal pehle wo sab hua aj usi ne is ka haq...

"sirrr..."

After long pradyuman heard this voice of his right hand man, who can be a hardest nut and a soft wax at the same time.

han me ne theek se baat tak nahi ki us se..hum apas mein anjan jaise rehne lagey..is liye nahi ke mujhe us se jalan hai..me Acp ban bhi jata to us ke liye to wohi Abhi rehta na..jis pe wo apna hukum chalata tha..phir kisi dusre ka tana sun ke us ne kiun wo sab chor diya..wo kal k aye officers apas mein meri unfortunity ki baat kerne baithe to sahab ko laga... nahi... aab wo mujhe itna respect denge ke koi kaam tak nahi bolenge..kiun...?

Oldie duo is looking at him calmly but with loving eyes.

He took a breath

han jis din declare hua ke Acp daya ko chuna gaya hai us din me sach mein thora upset tha..per aj tak jab bhi me upset hua... to wo a jata tha mood thik kerne us din nahi.. aya kiun ke usey guilt ho raha tha..jab sach mein ghaltiyan bhi kerta tha..tab bhi aa jata tha..daant kha leta tha ar is bar bina ghalti kiye kis sharam se muh chupaye baitha tha...? usey kia laga ke me us ki promotion se naraz houn ga..in salon mein bas itna hi jan paya mujhe?

Abhijeet's tone turned teary : itna kaam aney lag gaya usey ke apna dinner bhi khud ker leta tha..files bhi or to or case mein pareshani ho to wo bhi bataya nahi ja sakta..jo shaqs aap ke ye kehne ke bad keh aap ko usi ki complete ki hui files chahiyen... wo sari files mujhe de ke kharratey maarta tha usey itna pasand aa gaya file work ke meri files bhi us ne ker deein...jo order junior ho ke de sakta tha... wo aab kiun nahi...

He took a deep breath and and said after controlling his eyes who were continuously trying to betray him.

sir pehli dafa me ne Daya ko kisi case mein madad to nahi ki na?,,, sir usey to pata hai na ke us ki jaan or maan dono mere liye kitna important hai...aj tak to us ne is sab ko ehsan ka naam nahi diya sir...uske hissey ki goli bhi kha leta hun me... tab to wo ehsan nahi hota..aj mera senior hai... is liye ehsan bana diya...

His voice chocked in the end. Pradhyuman pressed his shoulder firmly, the juniors although a little far but listening all this with tears in their eyes.

Abhijeet continued: pata hai sir...us ne jab kal cafeteria ka bill pay nahi kiya mujhe kitni khushi hui...

Dr salunkhey frowned: ye to purani adat hai...

wohi to doctor sahab... bahut din bad purana wala Daya jo mila..sir me is Daya ko nahi jaanta..nahi parh pata is ki ankhe..me...

Pradhyuman nodded in no : parh patey ho Abhijeet... isi liye to jaise hi me ne kaha wo rastey mein hai...tumhein pata chal gaya ke wo kahan hai...(then took a breath )tumhein pata hai.. me ne itna kiun sunaya tumhein..? taa ke ye sab tum bahar nikalo...

Abhijeet look down. Acp continued: aab dekho wo emotional fool hai na...ager wo emotions ko dabaney ki koshish kare ga to thora ajeeb behave to kare ga?...per tum kiun...kisi rishte mein ager dono hi muh sii lein to rishta jeena mushkil ho jata hai beta... tab bas rishta nibhaya jata hai..jo aik bojh ki tarah lagta hai..tumhara upset hona sahi hai..per Daya ka guilt bhi to sahi hai na?ager Daya ka koi haq tumhe diya jata to tum us se nazrein mila patey?

Abhijeet nodded in no..

to phir..arey wo chup rehta hai to kia...ghussa karo narazgi dikhao..dannto..aik do laga bhi do..tum bhi yun kat jao ge to kaise cahley ga? Senior inspector Acp pe ghussa nahi kar sakta to kia...gher mein Abhi to Daya pe kar sakta hai na?

Abhijeet smiled lightly, former Acp patted his cheeks.

Abhijeet : sir aap dekhiye ga aik bar thik ho kar discharge ho jaye yahan se ...phir line pe le aaun ga...

Dr Salunkhey murmured: lo aab... Daya ki class lagney wali hai...

Abhijeet was about to start when they saw the doctor coming out. They moved towards the doctor.

Abhijeet asked : doctor Daya...

Doctor: he is fine now.. .. hosh aa jaye to mil lije ga...

other team members also joined them.

Rajat: koi khatra to nahi hai...?

Doctor: nahi.. bas thora rest.. at least 2 weeks... zada chalna phirna nahi.. medicenes or diet proper honi chahiye.. kiun ke stress or blood loss ki wajah se weakness hai...excuse me...(doctor moved)

All took a sigh of releif.

As it was nearly a morning, so Acp sir ordered: chalo.. ab tum sab gher jao.. thora rest karo.. phir beauru jana...

All looked at him with smile as they are missing this voice.

Abhijeet added: han tum log jao.. phir beauru aa jana.. me yahin...(but then he paused) me kese... Daya bhi yahan.. me bhi.. ab kia..

Rajat : sir hum sab sambhal lein ge.. aap tension mat lije.. aap bas Daya sir ke sath rahiye...

Abhijeet: per Rajat...

Acp sir interrupted: Abhijeet .. rajat theek keh raha hai...

Abhijeet: per sir ye...

Acp sir raised his eyebrow.

Abhijeet looked down: jee sir.

Rajat Nikhil Sachin Freddy moved but while passing Abhijeet, they said :"sorry sir"...

Abhijeet patted Freddy's shoulder and smilingly node to others.

After they gone, Dr salunkhey said: Abhijeet... tum bhi thori dair rest kar lo.. hum hain yahan pe...

Abhijeet said: nahi sir... me yahan rukta hun... aap log jaiye ... rest kar lije.

Acp sir: Abhijeet hum...

Abhijeet: sir.. jaanta hun... kal sham se aap bhi theek se soye nahi hain..(then looked at Dr Salunkhey) or jab ye nahi soye to ap bhi nahi...

Dr Salunkhey smiled: Pradhyuman... chal bhai.. bacha hoshiyar ho gaya hai...chal chaltey hain yahan se...

Acp sir patted Abhijeet's shoulder: khayal rakhna... or koi zarurat ho to bata dena...

He nodded and they moved forward.

Abhijeet called from behind: sir...

Acp sir without turning said: maaf kiya... lekin aagey se khayal rakhna...

g sir...

They went and Abhijeet sat down on bench. After some moments the nurse came out. Abhijeet stood up hurriedly.

"kia hua..?"

The nurse answered : G... patient ko hosh aa gaya hai..aap jaiye me doctor ko bula...

She cant complete her sentence as Abhijeet moved in.

..

..

Abhijeet came in but his feet stopped.

Daya opened his eyes feeling someone's presence in room. He tried to turn his head but a painful "ahhh" escpaed from hs mouth.

Abhijeet immedietly came froward and made his head straight with :chup chap lete raho..

"Abhi.."

"kia hai?"

"Boss..."

Abhijeet caressed his hairs with : "chup.."

Daya closed his eyes,,and then opened after some seconds and looked at Abhi as if try to made himself understand that Abhi is still with him, he didnt go any where.

Abhijeet tried to smile but again his eyes showed anger.

me yahin hun..aab aram se lete raho..doctor aney wala hai...u need rest sirr.. (he stressed the last word)

Daya (in teary voice): naraz... ho...?

Abhi: me...(but he stopped because of the doctor's arrival)

Doctor: ab kesa feel kar rahey hain aap...

Daya just nodded.

Doctor checked him, then said to Abhijeet: aap inhey gher lija saktey hain... per kuch cheezo ka dhyan rakhiye ga...

Abhi asked :wo kia?...

docor: proper diet lein... zada walk na krein...or kam se kam do haftey rest...

Daya's eyes widened: do haftey...(then he looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him angrily) bas do haftey..

Doctor smiled at this, then asked to Abhijeet: wese aap in ke...?

"G me.."

Daya cut hurriedly: mere barey bhai hain..

Abhijeet cant help a smile..

Doctor smiled and said: phir to fikar ki baat nahi... q ke jis ka itna strict bhai ho... humey zada kuch kehney ki zarurat nahi/... (patted daya's arm) : take care... And went.

Abhijeet turned towards Daya who was lying with closed eyes, he moved forward and thought to call him softly but then said in cold tone: me discharge formalities poori karney ja raha hun.. mere aney tak hilney ki koshish mat karna...

And he went without looking at him

When he came back he found daya in same posture.

Abhijeet said: ghar nahi chalna kia...? kab tak uthney ka irada hai...

Tum ne hi to mana kiya tha... (Daya replied innocently)

har baat maantey ho kia...?

manta to hun..tum keh ke to dekho...

utney ka kasht karein ge aap...? (teasing voice)

Daya sat up and tried to stand but lost his balance. Abhijeet gave him a support.

arey aram se..keh nahi sakta tha help karo...

kisi ka ehsaan nahi lena...(teasingly)

acha?... bahut samjhdar ban gaye humare Acp sir...

Abhi please...boss me...

chup chap chalo aab..(ordered)

He suported him by arms and moved out.

They reached home. After several days they were feeling like it is thier own home. Finally **THEY** are back. Some thing is still missing but it will be back very soon and they are very sure about that.

Abhijeet opened the door and helped Daya to come in, then he made his way towards Daya's room. In the whole Daya looking at him but didnt speak, he also feeling his stare but ignored.

They entered in side Daya's room. Abhijeet made him lie on bed and about to go, when he heard.

boss... sar mein dard hai...

Abhijeet didn't say any thing but moved to the side drawer , took out a pain killer, filled a glass then came back to Daya ye lo...

Daya silently sat up and took the pain killer.

He was thinking: khud hi kahey ga.. la.. sar daba deta hun...

But what he heard...

ab so jao... muje bhi sona hai...

And saying that Abhijeet moved out.

Daya kept sitting and thinking: Abhi bahut hurt hai... phicley kuch dino se... muje us se baat karnai ho gi... dant klha lunga... lekin baat to karunga hi...

And he stood up with difficulty and moved forward.

Daya moved to Abhijeet's room with support of various things and stood in front of room door. he peeped in the room. Abhijeet is sitting on floor burrying his face in knees while wrapping his arms around the 's heartbeat increased. He remmembered this same posture years ago after Abhijeet's mother death.

Suddenly Daya's expression changed. he decided something and nodded. Then moved forward and sat on floor with was lost in some other world but came back feeling a soft touch in his hairs. He looked up hurriedly and wiped his tears.

tum yahan...aisey neechey..kia hua?...

Daya smiled: "boss.." (This tone warned Abhijeet of something dangerous.)boss... me CID chor dun ga...

"Daya..."

Abhijeet uttered shockingly and stood up with a jerk.

Daya tried to stand but its painful for him. Abhijeet didnt cared a bit about that and pulled him up with a jerk.

Daya uttered: "ahhhhhh...abbbhhii"

But abhijeet was looking like a tiger ready to pounce.

kia kaha tum ne?haan...

"Abhi me.."

"me ne pucha kia kaha tum ne.."

"me cid chor.."

He cant complete because of the hardest slap he got.

"a..b.."

"shut up...itna giri hui... soch rakhte ho tum mere liye... mujhe pata nahi tha.."

"boss nahi me.."

Cid..sirf job to nahi thi na?Acp sir ki itni koshish ka nateeja tumhein sirf aik job laga?...tumhare Raguvendra Sir ki sari khushi tumhare liye itni be maiyni ho gai.. pata nahi tha...

Daya only shook in no.

Abhijeet hold him tightly by arms: Aik din tum ne kaha tha na... Cid job ya farz nahi zindagi hai...tum laye they na wapas mujhe is Zindagi mein...Phiirr...isi zindagi se zindagi ke rishtey miley they na tumhe? mere help karney ko to tum ehsaan maantey ho... per is zindagi ke ehsaanon ka kia?

He left him with a push, Daya although well built but moved two steps back with that.

Abhijeet continued: 17 saal..bina kisi swarth ke.. aik rishta nibhaya..har pal dil se bhai mana tha..per..bas is liye ke kisi ne kuch kaha...tumhein laga..ya... ye sab tumhari hi soch thi ke i m jealous of your post... of your success..me tumhari taraqqi aur kamiyabi se..

He just sighed moved back and sat down on chair closed his eyes and said in tiring voice.

sarey farz Bhula diye tum ne... aik Cid officer ki farz..aik trusted officer..aik bhai ka..nahi.. shayad me khud hi layek nahi hun..is iliye to mere behavior se tumhe laga ki me itna girr...

He stopped feeling a palm over his mouth.

He opened his eyes found Daya trying to sit, automatically he held him. Daya sat on floor near to him, wrapped his waist and burried his face in Abhijeet's chest and cried out loud without any word.

Abhijeet held his breath for some moments, then cant stop himself and wrapped his arm around that crying soul.

"shhh...chup..chup ho ja..please..."

Daya buried his face more tightly

boss mere liye kuch bhi tum se zaruri nahi..wo tumhara haq tha na..me...mujhe tumhara haq nahi chahiye mujhe ...tum..

He looked up Abhijeet was ruffling his hairs now tried to wipe the tears but he jerked and continued.

Abhi sachii me ne tumhein ghalat nahi samjha..wo log...jo kahein.. mujhe pata hey tum kabhie mere kamiyabi se dukhi nahi..ho skate..

Abhijeet nodded and tried to calm him : Daya i m sorry me..

"nahi Abhi sachii...me ne ma papa to dekha nahi..pata nahi na ma baap kya hotey hain..anath tha na.."

"nahi Daya.."

Daya didnt even listened and said: per aab anath nahi hun na..mujhe pata hai ma papa jitna khush hotey tum bhi utne hi khush huey..per me khush nahi hn Abhi..

Abhijeet nodded and moved one of his hand to grab the glass of water from the table but daya immedietly grab his hand.

Daya: boss..tum apni ki hui mehnat ko ko mere naam se kiun keh rahey they?..tum kiun nahi bole wo sab tum ne kiya..pata hai.. sab tumhein ghalat samajhtey hain...wo log mere Abhi ko..(He again strted crying) wo sab kehte hain tum apne haath mein sare power..mujhe wo sab nahi sunna..Abhi me...

Abhijeet took out his hand grabbed the glass and brought it to Daya.

"chup..chal paani pi le,,,"

"nahi tum mujhe sir kehne kiun lagey wo Dcp..wo to.."

"nahi Daya aab bilkul nahi kahun ga chup ho ja please...please shant ho ja mere bhai.."

He kissed his sweaty forehead and wiped his tears then signalled to the glass which is still in Daya's hand..

"thora pani pi le.."

Daya followed his orders.

Then Abhijeet took back the glass and said: chal..aab uth..

Daya shook his head in no.

"please chal...tujhe dard hua na chot ki jagah pe... chal uth ja.."

He helped him to get up and made him sit on bed changed the dressing and in the whole process Daya is totally quite.

After finishing all Abhijeet laid him down: chal aab lait ja...aram kar..uthne ki koshish mat karna..me khane...

Daya silently transfered his head on his lap.

"i m sorry boss..

Abhijeet rubbed his hairs: Daya humare rishta auhdey(rank) se to nahi na..(Daya shook in no. Abhijeet continued) haan... me aik din upset tha..is liye nahi ke tu bana Acp per is liye kiun ke mere purane zakham kuradey gaye they...per phir ek pal bhi mujhe ye nahi laga ke me kiun nahi...arey mera hi bhai hi to bana na Acp...

Daya looked up :tum bahut ache ho...

Abhijeet smiled: phir agey se ye daura to nahi parey ga na?...

"uhun.."

"acha chal aab uth.."

"uhun..do hafte baat nahi ki tum ne.."

Abhijeet smiled and Daya lied comfortably in his lap. closed his eyes. Abhijeet continued ruffling his hairs he also closed his eyes attached his back with back rest. After some time he heard daya's voice as: boss...

Abhijeet opened his eyes.

Daya: wese tum na.. bahut zalim insaan ho...

Abhijeet: aain?

Daya: arey ... me abhi abhi hospital se aaya hun... or tum muje bhooka rakhney ke chakkar mein ho...

Abhijeet staring him in anger

Daya : ab aise ghooro mat... or ja ke khana garam karo... itna... boltey ho... ke boltey boltey naashtey ka time bhi nikaal diya...

Abhijeet with fake anger: abbey..nalayaq kahin ka... tab se keh raha hun uth uth...per nahi..chal aab hat... ja apne kamre mein ja..

Then he decend down from bed and help Daya to stand .

Abhijeet moved forward to go out side when daya called him : boss...

Abhi without turning: ab kia hai...

Daya in serious tone: aik promise karo ge...?

Now Abhijeet turned with: kia?

Daya while coming towards him said with lowered head: mere hotey huey ab kabhi bhi.. us dairy ka koi bhi page fill mat karna tum...

tu ne wo diary...

Daya nodded: hmmm

per kiun... pata nahi hai ke dusrey ki diary parhna nahi chahiye...

han ... doosrey ki nahi...per tumhari to parh hi sakta hun,,...

kiun me ne kab kaha tha...?

nahi kaha tha... tabhi parhna pari...

uff kya karun me is ka...

kuch mat karo... or ja ke khana gram karo...

Abhijeet after smiling said in serious tone: Daya tujhe kuch puchun...?

poocho...

tujhe kisi ne kuch kaha tha kia ...bureau mein...?

Daya :arey boss... choro na..wo sab...kiun puraani batein...

Dayaa...me ne kuch poocha...

wo ...naye joniors baat kar rahey they ... to me ne sun liya...

kia keh rahe they wo...?

yehi...ke ab me ...tumhe order dun ga... or phir tum transfer (tears again started welling up )...or dekho... tum ne bhi to jaaney ka faisla kar hi liya tha na...(lowered his head)

nahi Daya... (he moved frwrd pulled up his face) me ne bas aik pal k liye socha tha ...jata thori..acha tu... keh raha tha ke mere barey mein un logon ne kuch bola..kya bola tha?

ke saari mehnat tum kartey naam mera...or...(and he stooped and again started staring at the floor)

Abhi: or...

Daya: kuch nahi...

Abhi:or ye ke me... apni power dikhaney ki koshish karta hun...(Daya surprisingly looked at him he continued)or ... me chahta hun ke mera hi order chaley taakey meri jagah bani rahey..

Daya shook his head: nahi Abhi me aisa kuch nahi..

per me chahta hun,,...(daya looked at him) han me order dena bhi chahta hun... or ghar mein order sunna bhi chahta hun... kiun ke dekh liya kuch din bina order diye or suney ... kia haal hua sahab ka..aab me hi order dun ga or tu sune ga..samjha?

Daya gave a 1000 watt smile and hugged his **_true boss_** tightly.

"Abhi...thanks Abhi..thanks..tum.."

Abhijeet jkust tightened his grip on his foolish brother promising to himself: nahi Daya aab kabhi kisi ki baat ko le ke humarey beech duri nahi aye gi...

_**Some time silence hurts more than words...**_

END of StOrY

once again really really... so so so... sorry...

ab miltey hain kisi or story ke sath... kuch dino baad... tab tak ke liye read and review...

BYE TC

HER

and

shzk(zehra)


End file.
